


Can you feel my Heartbeat

by AkiraSatona



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Smut, slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraSatona/pseuds/AkiraSatona
Summary: Alternate ending where Yuuri wins the gold instead of Yurio. And Viktor gives him a special Congratulations present.





	

He had done it. Yuuri Katsuki, a dime a dozen figure skater from the small town of Hasetsu Japan. Had won Gold at the World Figure Skating Grand Prix Final. He couldn't believe it. He knew he had done well, but he was almost certain Yurio had beaten him with all the heart and soul he had put into his performance, and with all his own mistakes in his own short program, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to pull through. But he'd done it, and as he stood in-between JJ and Yurio, all that he could think about was Viktor. Yuuri knew his time as a figure skater was limited and he probably wouldn't be qualified for much longer, So what was holding him back from finally hanging up his skates?

Viktor

Yuuri knew it was Viktor that was keeping him from retirement. Viktor was just so supporting and wonderful Yuuri couldn't even imagine not skating anymore. He could hear the screams of his fans echo through the Barcelona Stadium as he finally stood on the podium for the first time in his life. He found his senses were heightened and the adrenaline pumping through him made him feel like he could do anything, as long as he had Viktor by his side. The skater looked around for the man he loved but couldn't seem to find him through the blaring lights of the Stadium. Then all of a sudden, he was bombarded in a hug by a body he knew all too well. As the arms of Viktor wrapped around the slim form of Yuuri. Yuuri, in turn, wrapped his arms around the bulkiness of the trenchcoat Viktor wore all the time, he nuzzled into the crook of Viktor's neck and breathed in the ever there scent of home. Yuuri felt home when Viktor hugged him, it didn't matter where the two were, Viktor was always home to Yuuri. 

Then as sudden as it had started, Viktor retracted from the hug. Standing in front of Yuuri then dropping to one knee. There was a collective gasp that rang around the Stadium rink as Yuuri's eyes widened in shock and Viktor lips drew into the heart-shaped smile he was known for. The flowers Yuuri had been holding were long forgotten on the carpet of the Runway as Viktor knelt there. The rest of the world was blocked out, and it was just the two of them,

"I've been wanting to propose to you properly, so what better time than at the Grand Prix Finals, with a gold medal hanging around your neck." Viktor started, Yuuri's hand went up to cover his own mouth and he could feel tears coming. Viktor had actually wanted to propose to him, He had always in the back of his head thought the engagement ring thing Viktor had said was just a joke, but as he stood there. Staring down at Viktor, he knew that without a doubt this man was the one Yuuri wanted for the rest of his life,

"Yuura." He continued, saying Yuuri's name in a Russian way that always made the other shiver, "I've never once doubted you would make it this far. And now that you have. I just have a few things left to say to you. First: I love you, My Yura. You've never lost your faith in me and neither have I for you. I've been neglecting things like Love for over 20 years. But you make me want to love again. Second: I respect your decision to retire if you wish, but I hope you know that I will always stay beside you should you want me. What I'm trying to say is Yuuri Katsuki, the dime a dozen figure that enticed me from a simple Video. Will you Marry me?" Viktor Asked. Yuuri was crying by the end of the speech in joy and Viktor almost thought the boy might have been too stunned to do anything.

That was until He was knocked over onto the ground with a pair of lips crashing into his own and nimble fingers threading through his silver locks. He recognized them immediately and let Yuuri kiss him in front of the whole stadium. In fact, Viktor egged him on by kissing him back and slipping his tongue into Yuuri's mouth. He was gladly welcomed and Viktor let his hands wander down to Yuuri's hips. Slightly squeezing them, Yuuri let out a slight gasp but let Viktor do as he pleased. He was vaguely aware they were still in the Stadium and all eyes were on them, but he really couldn't care less. Viktor wanted him, Viktor loved him. That was all Yuuri could think about. The man he loved, loved him back. He had always thought that loving Viktor was like loving the stars themselves and that he couldn't expect a sunset to admire him back. But here they were. His Star, His Sunset, His Everything, Was here, With him.

Viktor eventually broke the kiss and looked into the teary brown orbs of the love of his life. He smiled his signature smile and rubbed small circles on Yuuri's hip bone with his thumb,

"I'll take that as a yes?" He asked again. Yuuri smiled brightly and nodded, bringing a hand to rest on Viktor's cheek,

"Hai. Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu. Son'nani." He said in his native tongue of Japanese. He knew Viktor understood when the other kissed him quickly,

"Я люблю тебя, Мой драгоценный принц." Viktor said in return, Figuring that if Yuuri could speak in his native tongue so could he. They both had been slowly learning Russian and Japanese respectively for the other. And damn it if Yuuri didn't admit that Viktor speaking in Russian turned him on slightly. The way the words rolled off his tongue was almost magical to Yuuri. It was the same for Viktor as well. He adored the way Yuuri's voiced pitched higher or lower slightly when he spoke Japanese depending on the situation. The pair shared one last heartwarming and passionate kiss before They became painfully aware that The entire figure skating world had seen their little display. Viktor simply reassured Yuuri that everything would be ok, and Yuuri genuinely believed him. They both stood up and the good luck charm that Yuuri had initially meant for it to be, had suddenly turned into a promise. A promise that he would have Viktor for the rest of his life. Viktor took his hand and brought his hand up for the world to see and Yuuri beamed with joyful tears as He looked at his coach, no. His Fiance.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

You never know how much you truly love a person until you're standing at the Altar. And as Viktor stood in his stark white suit looking at his husband to be. He pondered that sentence that had come to mind. He truly loved Yuuri unconditionally and Viktor honestly couldn't even imagine life without his perfect Katsudon loving Piggy. The world seemed to melt away as the two shared the most mind blowing kiss of their Life. Yuuri looked Amazing to Viktor, he always did. Especially when his Hair was slicked back for his performances and his Glasses were gone. Like now. Viktor Dipped Yuuri and Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck. The pair looking like when they were skating Viktor's previous free program together. Yuuri firmly believed that this was the best day of his Life and that nothing could top it.

Soon it was time for Yuuri to toss his bouquet. The crowd of Friends and family gathered behind him with Yurio, Otabek, Pichit, JJ (Yes they had invited JJ), Chris, Minako and Mari lining the front, Seung Gil, Emil, Mickey and Sala in behind them somewhere. Yuuri smiled, closed his eyes and threw it behind him. Only to see Yurio with an armful of blue roses and a blushing Otabek standing beside him when he turned around. Both Yuuri and Viktor looked at them knowingly and Viktor wrapped his arm around Yuuri's waist, resting his head on the now 25-year old's shoulder. He decided that he could truly stay with Yuuri like this forever. Knowing the love of his life had been right under his nose the entire time and he hadn't noticed was mind boggling to him. How could he not have noticed Yuuri back then? It seemed like so long ago. When in reality it had only been at least two years since they skated on the same ice. The two had decided to marry before the next season started because Viktor wanted Yuuri to show up as Yuuri Nikiforov instead of Yuuri Katsuki on the leaderboards, it was ridiculous but it made Yuuri's heart swell with joy and pride to know that Viktor was his and he was Viktor's. Yuuri turned his head and kissed Viktor sweetly, extremely proud and happy this was his life now.

\----------------------------------------------

That night when they reached Victor's apartment in Russia Viktor picked Yuuri up and took him inside, kissing him Deeply. Yuuri was caught off guard but let out a small moan and kissed him Back. Viktor was acutely aware of his Katsudon wrapping his legs securely around His own waist, and he barely remembered kicking the front door shut before he had Yuuri pinned to the Futon-like bed in his bedroom that he normally slept on.

Yuuri moaned a little louder when He felt Viktor's tongue invade his mouth. And again when he was pinned to a futon-like bed. Viktor let out a moan of his own when the Japanese native ran his hands down the Russian's chest and abdomen. Marveling at the feel of his sculpted body that was built like a god. Viktor managed to pull away from the kiss and lift his thin T-shirt over his head. Exposing the muscles Yuuri so desperately wanted to see. The Younger of the two sat up, feeling bold and pressed chaste kisses to Viktor's chest.

Viktor let out a sharp gasp as Yuuri took one of his Nipples into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it and sucking none too gently. His hand threaded and gripped Yuuri's ebony locks as the boyish man switched and gave the other the same treatment, Gods Viktor felt himself getting harder by the second. His head fell back and he let a throaty moan escape him when Yuuri gave a particularly hard suck at his left Nipple,

"nng- Y-Yuuri" He moaned out. Yuuri looked up at him with a smile and pinched Viktor's right Nipple in-between his index finger and thumb,

"you like me playing with you Viktor?" He asked. Viktor nodded almost frantically,

"D-Da. ah,~ Приятно" He moaned again. Yuuri smirked and removed everything off of his own top half. Not that it was much, they had both changed after the wedding but still. Yuuri was then pushed down to the bed so he was laying on his back and Viktor sat in-between his legs. Yuuri watched with keen eyes as Viktor bent down to the bulge in his pants. Smirking up at him, making the younger blush.

Viktor eyed Yuuri almost hungrily and popped open the button on the youngers jeans, yanking them off along with Yuuri's boxers, causing Yuuri to blush even more when his member sprang free of its confinement. Viktor almost Wolf whistled at it, it wasn't long per say, but Yuuri was wide that was for sure.

Yuuri risked a glance down at Viktor before letting a low guttural moan as Viktor took him in that sinfully amazing mouth of his. Immediately starting to bob his head with a skill that Viktor himself didn't even know he possessed. All he knew was that he absolutely adored the Yuuri was moaning his name and coming undone right before him. Viktor focused back on his current task, sucking and letting his teeth drag along the underside of Yuuri's member was almost too much for the younger male to handle,

"Tawagoto. Tojiru. Vu~ikutoru. Vu~ikutoru." Yuuri moaned. Quickly starting to come undone by what Viktor was doing to him. He kept moaning the Russian's name as he drew closer to his climax. Viktor understood Yuuri perfectly despite the slip back into his native Language and only sucked harder and went down farther onto him. Yuuri, after nothing he could hold on to, found his hand tangling into the silver of Viktor's hair and gave it a light tug. Making Viktor moan around him in response. A low moan that sent vibrations through Yuuri and caused him to buck his hips into Viktor's mouth. Viktor's eyes widened in surprise as he gagged a bit and pulled off of the younger, giving a slight cough but otherwise looked fine. He smiled at Yuuri and crawled up to Straddle his hips.

Yuuri was confused at first as to what Viktor was planning until he had stripped off both his pants and his boxers. Yuuri's eyes widened as he looked at Viktor, he was as amazing as the rest of his body. Viktor sat up on his knees and before Yuuri could question him Viktor lowered himself down onto Yuuri's member. Eliciting a loud moan from both the Russian and the Japanese males. Viktor tossed his head back in a wordless cry as he sank down farther onto Yuuri. He had never felt anything this amazing, a loud moan resonated from him again and he rolled his hips. Raising back up then letting himself sink back down. Riding Yuuri,

"Y-Yuuriii AH~" He cried out softly as he angled himself and Yuuri hit the bundle of nerves that made him see stars. His hands were braced against Yuuri's thighs and he chuckled inwardly, if someone had told him that he'd be riding a man 4 years younger than him, he wouldn't have believed it. Yet here he was.

Yuuri, on the other hand was finding it VERY difficult to not just flip them over and pound into Viktor. His head fell backward, letting a loud and low moan rip through his pleasure muddled Mind. And when he heard his name fall from the other's lips, that was the last straw. He flipped the two of them over, turned Viktor onto his left side, put his right leg over his own Shoulder and immediately started thrusting into him.

The Russian hadn't been expecting the position change, but he wasn't complaining or anything. He felt more of Yuuri this way and that was amazing in itself. His right hand reached out to grab the sheet and he moaned repeatedly and loudly. He was very well aware the whole apartment complex could probably hear them, but he really couldn't bring himself to care. all that mattered to him was the beauty that was currently fucking him senseless.

"Блядь Yuuri! Там, пожалуйста!" He all but yelled when Yuuri hit the little bundle of nerves in him again. He whimpered -actually whimpered- and pushed back against Yuuri's thrusts. Meeting them every time, "Harder! Faster! Please." He begged again.

Seeing Viktor in the state he was in pure bliss for Yuuri. He followed Viktor's commands and started to thrust even faster and harder into him. Practically slamming into Viktor. He braced himself on the bed as Viktor's leg wrapped tightly around his shoulder and he thanked whatever deity that was listening that he wore his contacts and not his Glasses for the wedding. he could feel Viktor clenching around him and it was probably the best thing he had ever felt in his life. That and hearing the perfect Russian accent that spilled from his lips in Russian babblings,

"Юри. Я близко, Не останавливайся. Пожалуйста!" Viktor almost howled again. Yuuri moaned and went even faster. Leaning down to Viktor's ear,

"Watashi no tame ni okashī. Anata wa anata ga shitai koto o shitte imasu...... Vitya" Yuuri whispered hotly into his ear and smirked. He normally used Viktor's Russian nickname as a term of endearment, but he knew how much it secretly turned the Russian on.

When Viktor heard Vitya spill from Yuuri's perfect little lips it was over. Viktor let out an almost howl/scream and came all over both his own stomach and the sheets beside him. Yuuri fucked him through his orgasm and after a few more short thrusts Yuuri had cum inside Viktor. A moan leaving the both of them in unison as Viktor was filled up. The Japanese male pulled out of his Husband and practically collapsed beside him.

Viktor turned over to face Yuuri, chest heaving, drenched in sweat and bodily fluids and thoroughly spent, "Next time I top?" He asked. Yuuri nodded,

"Yah. definitely. Hey Viktor?" He asked, he knew this was gonna sound cheesy but he didn't really care.

"Hmm?" Viktor asked back, eyes slipping closed as he smiled.

"Can you feel my Heartbeat. Because it beats just for you." He stated, snuggling into the sweaty Russian. 

"Of course my perfect little Katsudon. Because we were born to make History."

\--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo hoo! First Smut! YEAH! Anyways . Translations:
> 
> "Hai. Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu. Son'nani." (Yes. I love you. So much)
> 
> "Я люблю тебя, Мой драгоценный принц." (I love you, My precious prince)
> 
> Приятно (Feels good) 
> 
> "Tawagoto. Tojiru. Vu~ikutoru. Vu~ikutoru." (Shit. Close. Viktor. Viktor)
> 
> "Блядь Yuuri! Там, пожалуйста!" (Fuck Yuuri! There, Please!)
> 
> "Юри. Я близко, Не останавливайся. Пожалуйста!" (Yuuri. I'm close, Don't stop. Please!)
> 
> "Watashi no tame ni okashī. Anata wa anata ga shitai koto o shitte imasu...... Vitya" (Cum for me. You know you want to...... Vitya)
> 
> I'm sorry if any of these are wrong at all. Google Translate can be a bitch sometimes
> 
> Luv ya long time
> 
> ~AkiraSatona
> 
> (PS: Go easy on me. First time writing a detailed lemon)
> 
> (PPS: Who got the doctor who reference I snuck in there?)


End file.
